Recupracoon Love
by Kasuki Aviher
Summary: Sollux wakes up In Erians recupracoon after a failed attmpt at swimming.   Eridan chastizes the stubborn landweller who inquires as to why the seadweller keeps a bucket in his recupracoon


You wake up groggily, dual eyes blinking rapidly.  
>You finally manage one of your eyes completely open- you're in a recupracoon, but it's not your recupracoon.<br>You sigh and turn on your side, suddenly feeling something there.  
>You reach out your hand and feel something cold and metal.<br>Is that… Is that a bucket?

Your eyes shoot wide open and adjust to the light as you realize that it is indeed a bucket. Who the hell keeps a bucket in their recupracoon…?  
>You look up to the entrance of the recupracoon and sigh, at least it's the recupracoon of your matesprit- you know this because he's looking down at you through the opening.<br>"mornin Sol… are you okay? I found you wwashed up on the beach yesterday I was reel wworried."  
>His eyebrows furrow as his eyes skim over your body. You feel your face flush because your completely naked and he stops with a chuckle between your thighs.<br>You quickly cover yourself, face heated with embarrassment.  
>"wwhat happened anywways Sol?"<br>You sigh.  
>"II wath trying two thwiim."<br>Eridan sighs.  
>"a course ya wwere you silly landwweller"<br>He jumps into the recupracoon still completely nude.  
>"ya couldn't a wwaited until wwe wwere supposed to meet could ya?"<br>He chuckles lightly.  
>"Your stubborn Sol, you reely are."<br>"yeah yeah ii know ii know, tho miithter perfect theadweller, care two explain thith?"  
>You lift the bucket, raising an eyebrow slightly as the seadwellers face purples with his blush.<br>"uhh wwell I wwas um… maybe hopin… wwe might at some point in the future…"  
>You blush bright yellow, eyeing the bucket.<br>You curse as you feel your bone bulges becoming aroused at the thought of filling buckets with Eridan.  
>Eridan notices and blushes even brighter.<br>"uhh… wwell Sol… that's quite a reaction there…."  
>You curse mentally, you know Eridan loves your double bone bulges which makes it that much more awkward.<br>Finally you feel yourself shudder as you let the words out.  
>"E-Eriidan… fiill iit with me…?"<br>The seadwellers face purples again and a smile crosses his face.  
>"r-reely Sol? Y-you wwanna…?"<br>You just nod, you know that filling buckets means one of you will become the designated female in your matespritship, you just don't really care.  
>You feel yourself blush as Eridan pushes you down in the slime of his recupracoon and kisses your neck gently, pulling your bodies as close as possible.<br>You shake as he rubs your horns gently, bone bulges stiffening.  
>You stifle a moan as Eridans bulge rubs against your nook- you guess you're the female here metaphorically speaking.<br>Eridans hands wander down to your bulges and he kisses you as he gently rubs them.  
>"E-Eriidan…" you moan as he gently continues, wrapping your arms around him gently before digging your claws into his back.<br>"ii-ii… nnn…"  
>He blushes before grabbing the bucket and lifting you so that you're sitting atop of it. He supports you against the wall of his recupracoon and you hug his body close as he positions himself.<br>"a-are you ready Sol? It might hurt a little but I promise ill be gentle…"  
>You nod, face flushed completely and body still shaking from the attention Eridans given your bulges and horns.<br>He gently pushes his bulge against the outside of your nook and you whimper, readying yourself.  
>He pushes in, slowly and gently. You let out a raspy breath in a mixture of pain and pleasure.<br>"nnn…oh gog Eriidan…"  
>You feel yourself claw into his back and he grunts slightly.<br>"are you okay Sol? It doesn't hurt does it?"  
>You shake your head.<br>"n-not really… ii-iitth juth new… nnn… but iit feelth good two…"  
>Eridan gently pushes himself in a bit more, easing it so he doesn't hurt you. You tremble a bit at the sensation of him inside you- it just feels so right.<br>You let out a moan as he thrusts in and out a few times, careful not to topple the bucket beneath you.  
>His lips crash onto yours gently and you kiss back, moaning in ecstasy.<br>Your body trembles as he hits a pleasure spot and you gasp before calling his name.  
>"nnn… oh cod Sol… I human lovve you…"<br>You groan before replying, the last bit of your reply heightened by the fact that he thrust into you again.  
>"ii human love you t-two Eriidan!"<p>

You both tremble as Eridan thrusts one final time, seding you both into an Orgasm. You gasp and clutch at his back as you both arch and moan before kissing each other again as it settles, leaving you both breathless and gasping.  
>"o-oh gog E-Eriidan… that… that wath….nnn"<br>He groans and leans against you, his bone bulge still pulsing inside you as your genetic slurry fills the pail below you.  
>He looks up at you smiling gently before entertwining his fingers into yours and lifting you off of the bucket before he lays down in the slime again, bringing you on top of him.<br>You gently close your eyes, falling asleep as he strokes your hair gently.


End file.
